Os apuesto lo que sea a que
by Coulter
Summary: Nota mental: no apostar grandes sumas de dinero si Moony está en el bando contrario. ¡Lástima que ni Sirius ni James se acordaran cuándo Peter dijo que el profesor de astronomía era gay! SLASH:SBRL.


**Disclaimer:** Si tiene copyright, no es mío.

**Advertencia: **Ok, chicas, aquí HAY slash.

**Os apuesto lo que sea a que...**

- Te digo que sí.

- Tú estás loco.

- Pues Moony sí que tiene un punto, la verdad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también estás contra mí?

- ¿Qué pasa?

Sirius Black acababa de bajar de las escaleras medio dormido para encontrarse a su mejor amigo proclamando a los cuatro vientos cuan injusto era el mundo y lo poco que comprendía a los genios como él mientras Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew tan sólo lo miraban con expresión de "¡Otra vez no, por favor!". Por supuesto a Rems le quedaba muchísimo mejor.

- ¿Te puedes creer que Moony está convencido de que Brown es gay?

- ¿Brown? ¿El maestro de astronomía?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Os lo dije!

Remus y Peter, que no habían abierto la boca, se miraron y rodaron los ojos. Por supuesto Rems tenía muchísima más gracia.

- Pero si el otro día me pegó un repasón del quince.

- ¿QUE HA HECHO QUÉ?- exclamaron los dos morenos a la vez. Uno con un ligero cambio de tono, pero vamos, que casi ni se notó.

- Es verdad, yo lo vi visto. Hizo algo cómo así. A ver Moony, levántate y haz cómo si miraras por el telescopio.

El licántropo obedeció dócilmente y Peter hizo la demostración de lo que había hecho su maestro. Lo que no sabía es que otra persona en la Sala Común estaba haciendo lo mismo muy cerca de él, pero eso por ahora no tiene importancia.

- Nah.

- ¡Que sí, que lo he visto!

- En todo caso, si le tirara de ese lado, se habría fijado primero en MÍ.

- A ver, Pad. Todo el mundo sabe que eres completamente hetero y que definitivamente yo, de eso, no tengo ni pizca. Así que es más lógico que se fije en mí. Además, después, cuándo le he preguntado lo de Casiopea, ha sido incapaz de responderme mirándome a los ojos.

- Pues tienes unos ojos muy bonitos- dijo Sirius sin pensar.

- Pues se ve que él pensaba que mi cuello era mucho más interesante.

"¡Anda! ¡Y yo!" pasó por la mente de nadie sabe quién. Pero eso ahora no es lo más importante. Eso viene... fíjate, justo ahora.

- Os apuesto lo que sea a que es gay- murmuró Peter imitando la voz del gángster de una peli que había ido a ver ese verano.

- Yo estoy con él- le secundó Remus.

- Acepto- susurró en el mismo tono James.

- ¿Preparados para perder?

- Ni en sueños, Pad.

¿No había dicho nunca cómo le encantaba que le dijera Pad?

* * *

- No hagáis ruido- susurró Remus debajo de la capa de su amigo.- A eso se le llamaba hacer trampa.

- Es que Peter me ha pisado- se quejó James.

- Es que tu vas muy lento- contestó imitándole.- Y Moony, ¿no podrías haberte puesto algo más sexy? Vamos a perder.

- ¿Quieres retirar la apuesta?

- Ni en tus sueños, Prongs.

- Pues yo creo que el uniforme medio despasado es sexy- dijo el castaño soltándose un poco más la corbata.- ¿Verdad, Pad?

- Ajá.

Bueno, no era demasiado inteligente, pero en esos precisos instantes su cerebro era el de un neardenthal: centrado en los instintos primarios. O más bien en UN instinto primario que le estaba haciendo bastante la puñeta, la verdad.

Abrieron la puerta de su despacho lentamente. Perfecto, no había nadie. Remus salió de debajo de la capa, para alivio y disgusto de alguien (la misma persona), y los otros tres se escondieron en un rincón.

- ¿Y si la cosa se desmadra?- preguntó Peter.

- Pues os tapáis los ojos y las orejas. A ver si consigo animar mi nula vida sexual, que el tipo está muy pero que muy bien.

James rodó los ojos, Peter se pegó una palmada en la frente y Sirius rechinó los dientes.

- Y hay un pasadizo justo detrás de dónde estáis vosotros.

Dos suspiros de alivio fueron escuchados. El otro seguía rechinando lo dientes, pero ¿veis? Eso ahora no es importante.

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos acercándose, así que Remus se escondió a un lado de la puerta y guiñó un ojo hacia dónde se encontraban sus amigos.

- Cuándo os haga un gesto os marcháis- dibujó con la boca.

- Empiezo a pensar que todo esto es una excusa para ligarse al profesor- susurró Sirius, visiblemente molesto.

- Nah, no creo.

- Además, Brown no es gay.

La puerta se abrió y un chico alto de veintipocos años entró en la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. Tenía la piel morena, el pelo castaño hasta los hombros y unas gafas rectangulares que le quedaban estupendamente. Que decir que a todas las crías les encantaba su asignatura.

Al oír cómo la puerta se cerraba, se giró extrañado, sólo para encontrarse a su alumno más sexy apoyado en la puerta, con la camisa media abierta y desarreglada, la corbata medio suelta, el pelo desarreglado, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos y una mirada depredadora que hacía brillar más el dorado de sus ojos.

Los papeles se le cayeron de las manos y tragó saliva como buenamente pudo. No que fuera el único.

- Hola, profesor- susurró él con una voz grutal increíblemente suave.

- Lu-lupin ¿Qu-qué quieres?- preguntó intentando recuperar la compostura y cerrar la boca mientras el castaño se acercaba lentameeeeenteeee mientras se aflojaba un poco más la corbata.

- Yo...- empezó parándose delante de él, como si estuviera indeciso. Entonces se mordió el labio inferior y le pegó el repasón menos disimulado de la historia.

Desde luego, el instinto de Sirius le estaba empezando a molestar algo debajo del ombligo. Y mucho.

- ... le querría pedir una cosa _muy_ personal- susurró bajando todavía más el tono de su voz y colgandose del cuello del profesor con un brazo.

- Eso no vale, está utilizando "armas de mujer"- se quejó James.

- Bueno, contando que no es del todo de este bando...

Sirius no les hizo ni caso, concentrado a la vez en la escena que tenía delante y la puerta del pasadizo que tenía detrás. Si eso era posible, y contamos que para él y en esas circunstancias, definitivamente SÍ que lo era.

- ¿Ahm sí? ¿Cuál?

- Lo sabéis muuuuy bien- les susurró en la oreja, apenas mordiéndosela.

- Remus...

- ¿Ya no soy Lupinpara ti?- comentó con voz traviesa mientras le metía las manos dentro de la camisa y le empezaba a acariciar el torso.

- Lu- lupin...

- No. Me encanta que TÚ me llames Remus-dijo acercándose todavía más, y bajando lenta pero peligrosamente la cabeza.

- No sigas. Yo no soy de madera, Remus- suplicó Brown desesperadamente.

- Pues esto que tienes aquí es todo un tronco- comentó mordiendo ligeramente la parte del pantalón que estaba apretando su erección.

Brown gimió de placer y Remus se acordó de hacer la señal. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que ya hacía rato que Sirius y su instinto primario les habían arrastrado a los tres (o cuatro, cómo más guste), hacía ya bastante rato.

* * *

Esa semana fue bautizada con distintos nombres.

Peter la llamó la Semana de la Fortuna, ya que apostó el dinero que había ganado gracias a Remus en las peleas de Trols y, increíblemente, ganó los siete días. Se podía decir que en ese momento era el adolescente con más dinero propio de Hogwarts y, si me apuras, de toda Inglaterra.

Para James fue la Semana de la Desgracia. Encima de perder todo su dinero (nota mental: no hacer más apuestas. Al menos no con cantidades tan grandes y Moony en el bando contrario. Sobretodo NO con Moony en contra), había perdido un partido de quidditch contra Slytherin, había pasado la vergüenza de su vida después de caer en una estúpida broma en medio de todo el Gran Comedor y Lily lo había rechazado cinco veces al día. Sí, un chico insistente.

Remus decidió que sería la Semana del Sexo Salvaje. Bueno, lo decidió en uno de esos raros momentos que bajó a la cocina para aprovisionarse de... ehemmm... "material", antes de volver a subir de seguida a la habitación de la maquina sexual de su profesor. De dónde, aprovechando que eran vacaciones de Pascua, no salió en toda la semana.

Sirius simplemente la bautizó como la Semana del Instinto Homicida, dirigido, por supuesto, a cierto profesor de la ausencia del cual no paraban de quejarse las estúpidas adolescentes cargadas de hormonas que le rodeaban. Y cuidado de aquel que se atreviera a acercarse a menos de cinco metros de él.

- ¡Vaya, Moony! ¡Tú por aquí!- dijo James en tono de burla.- ¿Pobrecito? ¿No estás agotado?

- Pues hombre, ahora que lo dices...

- Entonces... ¿qué tal, mmm?- preguntó Peter levantando las cejas.- Supongo que genial, porque no te hemos visto el pelo.

Remus se sonrojó y se sentó en el sofá con mirada soñadora.

- Es una bestia.

Peter y James se miraron y después empezaron a gritar desesperados frases tipo "¡¡¡NOOO MIS OIDOS, MIS PORBRES OIDOS!!!", "¡¡AAAAG, IMAGINACIÓN MALA, IMAGINACIÓN MALA!!", "¡¿PORQUE NOS LO HAS TENIDO QUE DECIR?!" o "¡YA ESTÁ! ¡ESTA NOCHE NO DUERMO". Todo intercalado con la vocal que todos sabemos. Sí, sí, la primera.

- ¿Y a ti te parece bonito pasarte toda la semana follando con el profesor de astronomía, eh? ¡Y nosotros preocupados por si te había pasado algo!- refunfuñó Sirius con un tono de voz todavía más alto que los otros dos.

- Bueno, lo que es pasarme, me han pasado muchas cosas.

James y Peter dejaron de gritar y empezaron a descojonarse, pero ante la mirada que les dirigió Sirius pararon automáticamente.

- ¡¡Y encima a cachondeo!!. Ya veo que a ti te parece mag-ní-fi-co. No, si ahora vendrás a contarnos todos los detallitos.

- ¡Y vas y te cabreas! ¡Si yo no he dicho nada! ¡Y encima tú1 ¿No eres _tú_ el que se pasa TODAS las mañanas contándome hasta el mínimo detalle de la noche anterior?

- ¡Ey Prongs! ¡Pelea de gatas!

- Shhhhh, que te van a oír...

- ¡¡¡PERO ESTO ES DIFERENTE!!!

- ¿POR QUÉ?

- ¡Porque tú eres Moony! ¡No se supone que tú hagas esas cosas!

Remus se quedó con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula hasta el suelo. No podía creérselo. En la Sala Común se podía oír hasta la trayectoria de las motas de polvo.

- ¿Pero a ti que te pasa?

- ¡¡¿QUE A MI QUE ME PASA?!! ¡¡¡YO TE VOY A DECIR LO QUE ME PASA!!!

Remus dibujó una sonrisa y levantó una ceja mientras Sirius continuaba soltando sandeces.

- Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso.

- Uyyyy Prongs, que creo que me vas a tener que dar 100 galeones más- comentó Peter frotándose las manos.

- No, Paddy, no lo preguntes, no dejes que Wortmail gane, te lo pido por favor, por favor, por favor, porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor...

- ¿CÓMO?

- ¡Mierda!

- ¡¡Sí!!

- ¡Estás celoso de mí!

- ¡Es verdad!- gritó Peter antes de empezar a cantar ¡Está celoso de Remus!, ¡Está celoso de Remus! mientras James lloraba desesperado todas sus desgracias. Especialmente su repentina ruina en tan sólo ocho días.

- ¡Callaos vosotros dos!-rugió Sirius.

Y nuestros dos pobres Merodeadores salieron llorando porque ya nadie les quería. Bueno, yo sí que sé quién les puede querer, pero no os lo voy a decir... ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

- Sirius Black está terriblemente celoso porque me he estado tirando a Orión Brown- canturreó Remus haciendo un mohín y acercándose a su amigo.

- ¡Mentira!

- Sirius Metiroaquiénmepasa Black está completamente celoso de su amigo del alma- continuó acercándose un poco más.

- Por supuesto- contestó en lo que pretendía ser un tono sarcástico.

- Porque Sirius Black está estúpidamente enamorado de mí- acabó con una sonrisa bailándole en los ojos.

- ¡Sólo estás diciendo ton...!- pero no pudo acabar porque le estaban dando el beso más maravilloso de su vida.

- ¡Ja! ¡Estás arruinado Prongs!

- ¿Porqué a mí...? ¡Y encima Lily no me quiere! ¿O sí que me quieres?

- Muérete, Potter.

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Notas de la Autora:** Es un one-shot, es decir, NO tiene continuación. Y no podría tenerla ni aunque lo intentara, porque se me ha ocurrido en un momento de inspiración divina que no creo se vuelva a repetir, así que i'm sorry, pero no.

Pues bien, estaba yo limpiando el piso cuándo se me apareció la escena de Remus seduciendo a un tipo con los otros tres escondidos en un rincón. La cosa es que en realidad lo hacía para que los otros pudieran escapar y era todo muy angst, pero no me salí ni lo de antes ni lo de después, así que lo cambié un "poquitín" y ha salido esto. ¡Echadle la culpa al fregasuelos aroma limón! Que te coloca más que la laca para los centros de navidad. Que me ha tocado entrar en un aula dónde los estaban haciendo y sales "¡Ey, tío! ¡Te quieeerooo muuuuuchooouuu!".

Por cierto, Orión Brown. Mirad Love Actually, ¿veis el tío increíblemente buenorro que sale? ¡Sí, sí! ¡El mismo que el del anuncio de Chanel! ¡Pues es ese! ¿No os parece estúpido de parte de Remus dejarlo por Sirius? Si es que, lo que no hace el amor...

Y bueno, si alguien lee El Museo de los Recuerdos Perdidos: Pues nada, chatos, lo siento, pero no pienso ponerme a escribir otro chap hasta que alguien más ponga review. Quiero decir, me conformo con 3 por capi, que no es pedir demasiado, eh? Lo siento si parezco lo que sea, pero es lo que hay, y no pienso hacer toda la faena de publicar etc. (que yo soy muy negada pa' estas cosas) si al menos no me leen tres personas. ¿Qué suena egoísta? Pues ya lo he dicho, lo siento de veras, le enviaré lo que escriba a quien le interese y ya está. De veras que lo siento.

Bueno, después de todo el rollo...

Ciao, que seáis muy felices, muy buenas navidades para todo el mundo y no os olvidéis de dejar un review!


End file.
